This invention is related to electronic equipment having a terminal block, the setting position of which can appropriately be moved during a wiring process.
In factories, research facilities or the like, control devices are used for controlling various parameters such as temperature, and pressure. Such control devices include the one in which electronic equipment for controlling each parameter forms a module, and these modules are connected to each other and mounted on a DIN rail, a rack, or the like.
The electronic equipment as described above comprises a base block which is appropriately mounted on a DIN rail or a rack, and an electronic equipment body case accommodating a control circuit, and they are connected together to form a module. In such electronic equipment module, the terminal block has a power input terminal for supplying external power, and communication terminals such as an input terminal for inputting a measured observation signal, and an output terminal for outputting a control signal to control an external device based on the observation signal, and it is provided on the front face of the electronic equipment to facilitate the wiring process.
FIG. 5 is an illustration showing the conventional structure of the electronic equipment module as described above, in which (a) is a front view, (b) is a side view, and (c) is a top plan view. In the figure, 41 is the housing of the electronic equipment, which is an electronic equipment body case accommodating a control circuit or the like within it, and 42 is a base block appropriately attached to a rack or the like and having an inter-base connector 43 for connecting a plurality of modules. 43 is an inter-base connector, and between the respective connected base blocks, the internal power lines and communication lines are connected to allow power supply and sending/receiving of data between modules. 44 is a terminal block having a power input terminal, and communication terminals such as an input terminal for inputting a measured observation signal, and an output terminal for outputting a control signal to control an external device based on the observation signal, and it is placed on the front face of the electronic equipment module to make the wiring process easier. 45 is a display panel for displaying the various operation statuses of the electronic equipment module, and in the shown example, there are provided a fail display lamp 46 which illuminates when the electronic equipment module malfunctions, and an operation display lamp 47 which indicates that the electronic equipment module is in operation.
Now, a summary is made as follows. Such electronic equipment modules as described above are concatenated, and used as a control device to perform various controls with the same control panel. The concatenation of modules is carried out by mounting a plurality of base blocks 42 connected by the inter-base connector 43 on a rack or the like, and connecting the electronic equipment body case 41 of the electronic equipment modules for various control to the concatenated base blocks 42. Further, the communication cable for data transmission and reception between the controlled device that is controlled by each module, and the power cable for supplying external power are arranged on the terminal block 44 on the front face of the electronic equipment body case 41. The wiring of such cables necessary for the operation of the electronic equipment modules are performed in the terminal block 44 placed on the front face as described above, because a plurality of modules are coupled on the side, top and bottom faces, making the wiring process difficult.
Since the conventional electronic equipment is constructed as described above, the most of the front face area is occupied by the terminal block placed on the front face of the electronic equipment housing, and the area to be used for the display panel for displaying the various operation statuses of the electronic equipment cannot fully be provided. Thus, there is a problem that a display necessary for checking the control status or operation statuses of the electronic equipment may not be provided.
Specifically, in the temperature adjuster module, displays of measured temperature, preset temperature, and remote operation or local operation are essential display matters, and hence to provide a display panel for displaying all of them, it is needed to upsize the equipment housing itself to ensure the area for the front display panel. This imposes a restriction on downsizing the equipment, so there are problems such as that the installation space for such equipment cannot be effectively utilized.
This invention was accomplished to solve the above described problems, and its object is to obtain electronic equipment in which the wiring process is made easy and the area for display in the front face of the electronic equipment can be ensured by disposing a terminal block on an outer face of the electronic equipment other than the front and rear faces thereof, and appropriately moving the setting position of the terminal block to the front face for the wiring process.
The electronic equipment related to this invention includes a terminal block removably provided on an outer face of the equipment housing other than the front and rear faces thereof, and a rotary means provided at the end portion of the terminal block, and supported rotatably on the front face portion of the equipment housing so that the rear side of the terminal block engages with the front face portion of the equipment housing between the front face portion of the equipment housing and the terminal block setting portion in the outer face of the equipment housing when the terminal block is removed from the equipment housing. This allows effective use of the front face area of the equipment housing, and for instance, many parameters can be displayed by providing a large display panel, providing an effect of increasing viewability and operability. Further, since the wiring to the terminal block can be performed on the front face of the equipment housing, the wiring process is easy, and the terminal block can be placed on an outer face other than the front and rear faces of the equipment housing, so that the cable is prevented from being disconnected, providing an effect of increasing operability and safety.
The electronic equipment related to this invention has a slide means on the front face of the equipment housing, and is characterized in that a rotary means is supported on the slide means so that the terminal block is freely rotatable between the slide means and the outer face of the equipment housing, on which the terminal block is placed, when the terminal block is removed from the equipment housing, and that the terminal block is allowed to move to the front face of the equipment housing via the rotary means by the slide means when removed from the equipment housing.
Since this enables the wiring to the terminal block to be carried out on the front face of the equipment housing, the wiring process is easy, and the cable is prevented from being disconnected during the working on the front face of the equipment housing, because the terminal block can be placed on an outer face other than the front and rear faces of the equipment housing when the process is completed, providing an effect of increasing operability and safety.
The electronic equipment related to this invention has a terminal block fixing means shaped in a projection on one of the front face of the equipment housing and the terminal block and has a terminal block fixing means shaped in a recess on the other one, and is characterized in that the terminal block is fixed at the front face of the equipment housing by the terminal block fixing means.
This produces an effect that the wiring to the terminal block on the front face of the equipment housing can be performed in a stabler condition.